User talk:TheSonofNeptune
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Flash Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rod12 page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rod12 (talk) 05:42, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi The Son of Neptune one of the Arrow/The Flash Wiki Admins User:MakeShift actually already asked me this a while back and I declined because I wasn't interested in doing it I'm sorry to say. Also as of right now I'm still not interested in doing it but thank you for asking. Also just to let you there actually is two more Wiki Sites for The Flash that exist besides mine as well which is one of the main reasons why I want to keep mine the way it is currently. One of the other Wiki Sites is titled The Flash Rebirth Wiki and another one titled DC Comics Presents The Flash. Oh well talk to you later if you have any more questions just let sorry I couldn't be more help to you. From Rod12 Hi The Son of Neptune I'm real sorry but I'm just not interesting at doing it at the present time I believed User:MakeShift one of the admins of the Arrow/The Flash Wiki understood this when we had the conversation about this before about this topic. Let me ask did User:MakeShift ask you to ask me about this again out of curiosity? The only reason I ask we had the exact same conversation about this in November and I thought he understood my side of the issue of why I wasn't interested. I mean is the reason you want my URL because of ranking or some other reason? Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 If the reason you want my URL is because of search purposes either on the Wiki Network or on Search Provider like Google for example the Arrow/The Flash Wiki comes up actually in the top search results. I mean on the Wiki Network yes it's listed as #2 to mind but you guys have a good description letting people know that your site is for all things related to Arrow TV Series and The Flash. Plus if you type in The Flash Wiki on Google stuff for the Arrow/The Flash Wiki Site is actually some of the top results only next to DC Database while my site is actually much lower in search result listing. I mean I'm seeing more listings in a Google search result for the Arrow/The Flash site rather then mine and all the stuff is in like the top search results. I mean if I had to say who you were mainly competing with currently as far as searching stuff for The Flash on a Wiki Network Sites and even search engine sites it's DC Database not mine. Plus I've had some bad experience in the past when a URL gets changed it's caused problems on the site so I honestly don't want to risk any possible problems occurring. Overall it's just I haven't had good experiences in the past in the area of URL's being changed that's another reason as to why I'm just honestly not interested in doing this I'm sorry to say. From Rod12 Assuming and saying that I don't edit a lot here on this site along with assuming that I came back to do more editing on the site here just so User:MakeShift couldn't be more wrong and completely untrue. I mean saying that that stuff and making those assumptions is exactly what User:MakeShift said to me when we had this conversation last time and I don't feel it's right to make those type of assumptions or assume things like that. Without going into a full length explanation you know of course I manage with my friend User:Doomlurker a lot of Wiki also working on Wiki Sites and doing this stuff is a hobby something I do for fun so besides just saying I'm very busy with other things. Doing this Wiki Site work isn't my life and isn't my main priority I mange the sites and do editing work when I can but I have other none Wiki Site stuff priority wise comes first. So overall just because you might not see me active constantly when you come on the site to visit it's wrong to assume that I don't do some form of regular editing work on the site here. I don't appreciate having something assumed and stated about me or editing work I do on one my sites just by assuming something on very little information when you could of just asked me a question before making assumptions. I understand your argument and overall stance on the issue but I'm not interesting I'm sorry. From Rod12 I'm not saying no just to no I've simply just reviewed all the arguments and information spoken about this and simply have decided that I'm not interested in doing this at all. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12